Correspondence, reports and documents are most often printed on paper of so-called standard sizes, that is, on paper of sizes that have come to be commonly used in a given situation or in a given field. In the United States and some other countries, paper that measures 8½ by 11 inches is the standard size used by most businesses, most schools, and by many individuals. The 8½ by 11 inch paper is sometimes referred to as “letter sized” paper. Many file cabinets and many file binders, including ring binders, are sized to hold “letter sized” paper. However, in some other fields, law for example, larger sized paper is the standard. In law, standard sized paper measures 8½ by 13 inches or 8½ by 14 inches. Many legal documents, including pre-printed legal agreements, are printed on “legal sized” paper that is 8½ by 13 or 8½ by 14 inches. There are file cabinets and file binders sized to hold legal sized paper, and these are extensively used by those in fields where legal sized paper is the standard. Legal sized file cabinets and file binders are used less by those who use letter sized paper in the normal course of their affairs.
Sometimes those who use letter sized paper will also have a document or agreement that is printed on legal sized paper, and those who use the letter sized paper will want to file the oversized legal document along with their letter sized papers. This can be done in a non-bound file folder by merely folding the legal sized document so it fits in the non-bound file folder. However, if the letter sized papers are bound for example, in a letter sized “left side edge” ring binder, the folded legal paper will not fit within the letter sized binder unless the oversized legal paper is folded 90 degrees relative to the ring binder's edge, and then additional ring binder punch outs are punched through the left folded edge of the oversized legal paper. This solution works as long as the contents of the oversized legal paper under the “fold” do not have to be viewed. If they do, it is necessary for the viewer to open the rings on the ring binder, and take out from the ring binders at least the folded portion of the oversized legal document. This is not convenient.
Thus there is a need for an oversized sheet of paper that can be folded for storage in a smaller sized ring binder and further adapted in such a way as to provide a secure binding of the folded oversized sheet, and yet still allow access to the entire oversized sheet when it is unfolded, without opening the loose leaf binder rings. Furthermore, there is a need for users to be able to create the necessary punch outs and cutouts in oversized sheets of paper lacking such, so as to make oversized sheets conveniently storable in smaller sized ring binders. These punch outs and cutouts can be created by suitable paper punches or cutters, or scoring or perforation devices, alone or in combination with punches that create standard punch outs for standard ring binders.